


Truth or Dare

by Katherine_Vanderquack



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Child appropriate, Don’t read if you like Loubby, Ducktales 2017 - Freeform, F/M, Truth or Dare, cute one-shot, debbigail, ducktales - Freeform, kiss marry kill, sleepover games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Vanderquack/pseuds/Katherine_Vanderquack
Summary: It started off as a fun sleepover game, until one question crosses a line Webby doesn’t like to acknowledge the existence of.





	Truth or Dare

Webby stared at Lena in shock. As if not answering could possibly make Lena forget that the question was ever asked. 

They locked eyes. Webby’s shock had long worn off but she looked at Lena with an expression of worry, pleading, and frustration that Lena would ask this. Lena gazed back with a look that said one thing clearly, Oh yes, I did. 

A mischievous grin slowly spread across her beak. Webby took a deep breath and in a desperate voice said “Can I switch to dare?” Lena sighed as if Webby even asking was a huge inconvenience. “Fine” Lena said “I dare you to answer the question. Kiss, Marry, Kill, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.”

Webby winced at the question. She started trying to think of other ways to get out of answering but one look at Lena told her there was no avoiding it.

“Ok fine, but you have to promise by your room here not to tell anyone ever. And you can’t-” Webby said. “Yeah, Yeah, I promise now answer the question!” Lena said sensing Webby’s attempt at stalling. Webby finally accepted that she had to answer. 

“Ok I’ll Kiss… Huey, Marry…Dewey, Kill…Louie.” she said, her voice dropping to a guilty whisper. “Ok so you like Red, hate Green, and Looove Blue.” Lena said approximately 2.7 seconds before the pillow closest to Webby collided into her face. 

Both girls laughed while hitting each other with pillows for about half an hour. By the end they were tired and it was late so they crawled into bed. 

“Lena, seriously please don’t tell anyone.” Webby said from her bed. “I would never.” Lena replied and within five minutes they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first written down Fanfic! I just realized that the “sleepover” setting could work for a lot of stories so I may do something like this again but with more focus on Lena or Della. Or not, I’m not sure yet. I also have a YouTube channel where I make Ducktales AMVs. It’s called Chocolate Cake if you want to check it out. If not that’s fine. Thanks for reading my Fan fiction!


End file.
